The JabberJay
by UsTheFanGirls
Summary: The sea and the fire were opposites. But opposites attract. There was a girl who lived by the water but had a soul that burned like fire. There was a girl that was stuck between two sets of families. You know her brothers: Cato Ludwig and Finnick Odair. But this..this is the story of Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair. And this is the story of how one person changed history.
1. Pain

Hey my fellow FanGirls!  
I am a HUGE HG fan and I absolutely ADORE writing fanfiction so I PRESENT TO YOU: (DRUMROLL) THE JABBERJAY! ~Throws confetti in the air~  
*DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HG! THAT SADLY BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS*  
Enjoy!  
Love Addie.

* * *

Pain

* * *

Pain was something she always knew about. Pain was one of her first words, Finnito was her first ( don't ask, she will punch you if you ask her why).  
Pain was Bridget Ludwig finding out that her husband had got himself into an affair with the fisherman's wife of District 4.  
Pain was when Mason Ludwig found out that the woman who he had drugged with something from the Capitol on a drunk night out was carrying his child- this child he did not want.  
Pain was when Viviane Odair who had just celebrated her son's 7th birthday knew that soon he was going to have a half-sister. A half-sister he had not expected.  
Pain was Noah Odair having to stop fishing and making money for a child that was not his.  
Pain was Finnick and Cato finding out that they were going to be brothers to this child that was not really their sister.

But with pain comes happiness. And happiness concurred pain.

Happiness was when Viviane Odair held her new-born daughter in her arms- a daughter that was so beautiful and perfect that she had lost the pain she felt 9 months earlier.  
Happiness was when Mason Ludwig saw that for once, he had created something precious and worth living for.  
Happiness was when Noah Odair found that the child had his eyes. Something that was odd but so extraordinary that he already loved this child because she was also a tiny piece of him.  
Happiness was when Bridget Ludwig knew that this child was going to be a warrior and that this child was to accomplish great things.  
Happiness was Finnick and Cato seeing their baby sister for the first time and squabbling over who was going to be the better brother.

Yes. Pain was a big part of Coral's life, but happiness was an even bigger part.


	2. Girls Can Be Pretty And Fierce

Hey my fellow FanGirls!

Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Love Addie x

* * *

Girls Can Be Pretty and Fierce

* * *

There was an old phrase back in District 2:  
"Girls can't be pretty and fierce."  
But Coral was not just any girl.

Coral was the type of girl who could shoot you a look and you might as well be 6 feet under. It wasn't like she couldn't defend herself either, she had training in every single weapon, you name it, she's mastered it. But her favourite would always be a knife, she was the best knife-thrower the people of District 2 had seen in a long time. She was even better than her bestfriend, Clove (but don't tell Clove that, she'd skin you alive)!

Clover Isabella Fuhrman was deadly and Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair was exactly like her. But whereas Clove relied on her knife-throwing ability, Coraline could fight and flirt her way out of anything. They made great counterparts. It was also just a coincidence that Cato had an itsy bitsy crush on Clover. And it just so happened that little CloverField had the tiniest crush on Cato back.

"Helloooooo! Earth to CoralReef!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Clove had waved a hand infront of her face  
"Helloooooo! I'm not a Coral reef, CloverField!"  
Both girls laughed.  
"Oh, Cato, how are you so perfect?" A girl fawned over her brother. Cato's eyes flickered over to Clove and he gave her a look.  
"Err.. I have to go and.. pick up my little sister from... training. BYE!" Cato made up, looking awkward. "Oh, Cato, your so thoughtful!" A brunette girl said, her eyes basically love-hearts. Both Clove and Coral scoffed at the girls and strutted towards them

"Hello, big brother!" Coral exclaimed as loudly as she could, kissing him on the cheek  
"Hey, Cato!" Clove yelled too, kissing him on his other cheek. Cato flushed momentarily but wrapped his arm around Clove and returned her kiss on the cheek.

The girls who had fawned over him previously shot Clove death-glares which she happily returned.

"ALRIGHT, CLASS! Today, the Training group from District One will be joining us! You shall be showing your sparring abilities against each other and the best boy and girl of each District shall spar together in the end! Also there shall be a contest in front of everyone of the Training facility for the best sparring child of the whole group, whether it be a girl and a girl, a boy and a boy or a boy and a girl, the best of the best in each district shall compete!"

* * *

It was three hours until the sparring ended and the results came in. The best sparring girl had been Coral and the best sparring boy had been Cato for District 2. For District 1 it had been a girl called Jewel and a boy called Marvel. However whilst Cato had been sparring the boy- Marvel, he had tripped over a stray weapon and the boy had been announced the winner. The girl- Jewel was out in a matter of seconds, she had been focusing so much on her chipped nail that Coral tackled her to the ground and had a knife at her throat before she even realised it.

"Alright! So the best of District 2 is Coraline Ludwig and the best of District 1 is Marvel Quaid."  
Coral let out a breezy laugh.  
"What?" The boy said, a scowl on his face.  
"Your name! Who names their child _Marvel_?" Coraline laughed  
"Cool parents." Marvel stated  
"Oh, yeah? I have two sets of parents, can't get cooler than that!" She retorted as they began circling each other.

Marvel My-Parents-Are-So-Cool Quaid lunged at her but Coral had expected this and as he dived towards her, she leapt out of the way and gripped her knife tightly as she press the tip of the blade to the back of his neck.  
"Dead." She whispered as Cato cheered loudly as he swung her over his shoulder. Clove laughed as the boy let out a sigh and trudged his way back to the Trainers of District 1.

"Idiot boy! She's a _girl_! A GIRL!"  
"I'm sorry, Father!"  
"Sorry is not good enough! If we wanted to have a failure for a child we would have raise Dray!"  
"But, Mother-"

Coraline decided she had had enough. A quick plan formed into her mind and she strutted towards the boy and laced her hand through his,  
"Thanks, Marv. For going easy on me." She said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs. Quaid. I'm Coraline, Marvel has told me all about you! He adores you both and how you are the best Trainers the District have ever seen!"  
"What?" Mrs. Quaid said.  
"Oh, Mrs. Quaid, I asked Marvel to go easy on me. You see, I'm not that good at sparring and Marvel promised that he help me with training."  
His parents beamed at me and his father clapped Marvel on the back.  
"Do you mind if I take your son for a minute?"  
"Oh, of course not, honey."

Coral pulled Marvel away from his parents only to be bombarded with questions from Cato.  
"What the- CORAL, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THIS GUY'S HAND!?"  
"Cato, I can-"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOUR DOING TO MY SISTER?"  
"Look, she-"  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HOLDING HER HAND?"  
"CATO ALEXANDER LUDWIG!" She yells so loudly that everyone in the facility turns to look at them,  
"Let me explain!"


	3. The Strangers On The Doorstep

Hello my fellow FanGirls!  
Hope your enjoy this story so far! Enjoy!  
Love Addie xxx

* * *

The Strangers On The Doorstep

* * *

Coral hadn't seen her older brother look so angry since Finnick had been taking the Capitol Citizens to the house. That day was clear in Coral's mind, Finnick had just been to the Capitol a few days after he had turned sixteen, he had come back looking slightly pain with two strangely dressed women. Cato had screamed at Finnick for three hours after they had left and after their row, Finnick had slammed the front door shut and walked out of the house. He came back the next day with another woman and it kept going on for days until finally, Cato said that he'd leave for District 2 with Coral the next morning because he wouldn't have his younger sister seeing her oldest brother- her hero- take home a different woman every day. Coral didn't mind going, she missed her father and her mother. She wouldn't stand to leave Finnick but she went with Cato anyway. After a few years, her Mummy and Daddy died due to mysterious things that had happened out at sea. The funeral was short, not many people had turned up, but once again, there were weird Capitol ladies in the croud - fake tears in their eyes. It had angered Coral to see them come to her Mummy and Daddy's wedding but she had kept quiet so Finny wouldn't get into trouble.

"How can you explain?" Cato spat,  
"Don't be mad, Caty, please don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad- I'm-I'm surprised, thats all."  
"Well Marvel's parents were giving him a hard time so I pretended that I couldn't spar-"  
"That's bull and you know it! You can spar better than anyone in the District!"  
"Yeah, but, you know how the parents are like."  
"I suppose, but why are you still holding hands?"  
Coral and Marvel jumped apart as quickly as possible but it was as if their hands were glued together.

"CORAL FIONA LUDWIG-ODAIR!"

"Oh, boy!"


	4. How To Deal With OverProtective Brothers

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

So, Im sorry I didn't upload yesterday, was not exactly responding but anyways! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

How To Deal With Over-Protective Big Brothers

* * *

Coral loved her brothers, don't get her wrong, she absolutely adored them but they were both _so_ over-protective. And she had two brothers - talk about luck.

"Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair, what do you think your doing with this... _male_?"  
"Finnick Sam Odair, I think I'm holding hands with this _male_."  
"Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair, this is not the time to sass because this is a _male_."  
"Cato Alexander Ludwig, I think that it is always the time to sass, even if it is a _male_."  
"Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair, I think that you are absolutely wrong, this is not the time to be a sass master, this is a _male_."  
"Clover Isabella Fuhrman, why are you siding with my brothers? Oh, right its because you fancy one of them."

At this, Clove blushed a dark pink, something she would not have done if it had not been Coral. But since it was Coral, there was no need to kill her.

"Cor, I thought that we'd been over this!"  
"Fin, I thought that you had had your first kiss at 9!"  
"That's not the point, Cor-"  
"Well Caty, I think it is a point. I though that you had had your first girlfriend at 8!"  
"I-I- WE ARE BOYS! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE-"  
"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! AND IN FACT, I'M GOING TO PROVE THAT I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE!"

Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair made a stupid decision that day. Marvel Jack Quaid also made a bad decision that day. That bad decision was that they both had their first kiss. And, their first kiss was in the Training Hall of District 2. Marvel Jack Quaid and Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair kissed each other. Not one of their best decisions.


	5. The Glimmer Problem

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

So, Im sorry I didn't upload yesterday, was not exactly responding but anyways! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

How To Deal With Over-Protective Big Brothers

* * *

Coral loved her brothers, don't get her wrong, she absolutely adored them but they were both _so_ over-protective. And she had two brothers - talk about luck.

"Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair, what do you think your doing with this... _male_?"  
"Finnick Sam Odair, I think I'm holding hands with this _male_."  
"Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair, this is not the time to sass because this is a _male_."  
"Cato Alexander Ludwig, I think that it is always the time to sass, even if it is a _male_."  
"Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair, I think that you are absolutely wrong, this is not the time to be a sass master, this is a _male_."  
"Clover Isabella Fuhrman, why are you siding with my brothers? Oh, right its because you fancy one of them."

At this, Clove blushed a dark pink, something she would not have done if it had not been Coral. But since it was Coral, there was no need to kill her.

"Cor, I thought that we'd been over this!"  
"Fin, I thought that you had had your first kiss at 9!"  
"That's not the point, Cor-"  
"Well Caty, I think it is a point. I though that you had had your first girlfriend at 8!"  
"I-I- WE ARE BOYS! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE-"  
"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! AND IN FACT, I'M GOING TO PROVE THAT I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE!"

Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair made a stupid decision that day. Marvel Jack Quaid also made a bad decision that day. That bad decision was that they both had their first kiss. And, their first kiss was in the Training Hall of District 2. Marvel Jack Quaid and Coraline Fiona Ludwig-Odair kissed each other. Not one of their best decisions.


	6. Falling For Him

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

Second chapter for today, might do another chapter if I'm not to busy! As always, hope you like it. Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Falling For Him

* * *

"Mother, Father, do you think that it would be okay if I stayed in District 2 for a while?"  
"Well, son, it depends. Why do you want to stay?"  
"I- Coral, I need to teach her the-"  
"Son, I think it's Coral who needs to teach you."  
"Well, when you put it that way."  
"Why not, Marvel. I think it would be good experience. Plus, it would help you escape from Glitter."  
"Mother, do you like her?"  
"Of course not, I'd much prefer Coral as a suitor."  
"Father?"  
"Son, Glitter is the most annoying 16 year old I have ever encountered, please spare our souls from pretending we like her."

Marvel grinned, his parents not only agreed that he could stay in District 2, but they also admitted that Glitter- or Glimmer, he wasn't too sure to be honest, she spoke so fast it was hard to understand her- was a annoying person. He thought this day couldn't get any better!

"Ahh! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!"  
"NEVER!"  
"COLE! PUT ME DOWN!"  
Cole? Marvel peered around the corner to find that Coral was being spun around by a tall red-haired boy with brown eyes.  
"I'M GETTING DIZZY!"  
"That's the whole point!"  
"I will call Clove!"  
"Spoil sport!" The boy pouted.

"Hey, Marvel!" Coral screamed, "Help me! I'm going to fall!"  
"You don't trust me?" The boy- Cole- said, pouting again.  
"Of course I don't! Do you not remember dropping me when I was two? This was EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"Yeah but how was I suppose to know that baby's are delicate, I was 5!"  
"BECAUSE YOU HAVE THREE SIBLINGS, IDIOT!"  
"You make a good fight! I suppose I'll just drop you again!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE! IF YOU DROP-"

Cole had let go of Coral but Marvel sprung forward like the Prince Charming he was and caught her just before she touched the ground.  
"Well, I guess this counts as falling for you, eh?" Coral grinned  
"I know I'm handsome but you don't have to drop down every time you see me."  
"Hey, don't get cocky, Mister."  
Marvel stuck his tongue out and Coral grinned again.


	7. CloverField and The Peacekeeper From Hel

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

This chapter is dedicated to xAmazonWarriorx, Thank you SO MUCH for reading this story! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

CloverField and The Peacekeeper From Hell

* * *

Of course, Clover and Coral where two of the most talked about girls in the District. They had broken about three quarters of the rules. The reason that they hadn't become Avoxes was because they had both managed to either flirt or threaten their way out of the situation. Of course, they were both very beautiful but no one in many of the Districts out of 4 had seen _Sea-green_ eyes. Sea-green eyes were mostly found in the Odair family with a few Sea-green eyes scattered around. Sea-green was lucky. It meant a lot of things in District 4. Clove was deadly, Coral was killer. Clove was pretty, Coral was unique. Now put Coral and Clove together and you've got yourself a big problem. So when a blonde haired, blue eyed Peacekeeper stopped the two girls in the road for "A date" Marvel wasn't too surprised.

"Hello, Clo and Cor."  
"Hi... Jasper..."  
"So how would you girls like to go out on a date, aye?"  
Clove snorted and threw her head back in laughter whilst Coral smirked.  
"Hasn't anyone told you, _Jasp_. Clo and I are in a secret relationship." Coral blurted out, like she hadn't meant it to blurt out. Marvel expected Clove to be shocked but, surprisingly, she wasn't.  
"Cor, you weren't suppose to tell anyone!" Clove hissed and if Marvel hadn't knew that they weren't together he would have thought that they were.  
"Sorry, Clo. You know that I just wanna tell everyone that we are in love!" Coral replied calmly. Clove embraced Coral and kissed her cheek. The Peacekeeper was blushing wildly and scrambled away while muttering a "Sorry" over his shoulder.

Clove and Coral had laughed for half an hour after he left, clutching each other for support.  
"Did you see his face!" Coral shrieked  
" _SORRY!"_ Clove mimicked him as she cackled. Marvel couldn't help from laughing too.

"Coral! Mum wants you back home!" Cato called from the doorway of a big house. It had a big porch with a pretty swing in the front, the house was slightly old but it was better than ones back in District 1, all flashy and white.  
"I'm just gonna walk Clove back to the-"Coral paused and shot a glance at Marvel to which Clove swiftly nodded  
"Care home." She continued. Her brother nodded and cast a look at Clove, winked and disappeared through the door.

The Care home that Clove stayed in wasn't pleasant. It was slightly small, no larger that Coral's house. The place was bustling with children.  
"Bye, Clove."  
"See you tomorrow, Coral."  
The pair hugged each other tightly and Clove began to stalk away to the home.  
"Hey, Coral, I forgot to ask, is it okay if I stay over at your house? Im gonna be in the District for a couple of months."  
"Why, not? I'm sure Citty would love to have another guy in the house so he isn't surrounded by girls all the time. Clove nearly always stays at ours, she needed to go back for some stuff today but she'll be at ours for as long as she wants soon. We're adopting her, she's practically part of the family anyways."  
"Thanks for-"  
"Don't mention it. Come on, Mum makes killer food!" The girl laced her hand through his and the pair trudged back up to the house with the porch.


	8. The Ludwig's house

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

So, I want you to tell me what your favourite couple is. Melody and Newt, Harmony and Minho OR Piper and Gally. Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Order, The Shuckiest Shuck-faced Shuck and Thomas is Klunk-head

* * *

The Glade was slightly surprised to find Gally and Piper working in the Kitchen. Frypan had screamed about the state his Kitchen was in since there was pancake mixture on cabinets, flour and eyes everywhere and dirty pots and pans lying about. Gally had just place a hand on Piper's waist to stop her from falling over with laughter.  
"Come on, Fry. I promise we'll clean up afterwards."  
"But we need order to-"  
"Order, order, order, Isaac! Never mind order, we just save about 3 people from death last night, I'm sure that there is no need for order!"  
"But-"

Melody had stood on her tip-toes and cracked an egg on Harmony's head. Minho burst out laughing at the sight of her whilst Harmony snaked a hand to the pot of flour and thrown it at Melody. The youngest sister's mouth was open in a small 'o' before shaking her head and smirking at her sisters.  
"Game on." She shrieked at she fired an egg at Piper. Her sister's giggled as she dodged the egg ( that ended up on a frowning Gally) and launched a handful of flour onto Harmony's face.  
"Oh, your gonna get it!" She screamed as she began chasing Piper around the Glade for a hug as Melody stepped away from the scene and attempted to hide behind Newt.  
"Oh Mel!" The two sisters sang as the held up their hands in a claw-like motion and began running after Melody as she sprinted away to the Watch-tower.  
"AH!" Melody yelped as her sister's landed on top of her and began nuzzling into her neck.

"What's all the racket?" Alby barked from a his hut.  
"Uh-oh."  
"Hello Alby!" Piper said, grinning like a maniac. She turned towards her sisters and smiled as the other two nodded. As quick as lightning the three darted towards Alby, knocking him off his feet whilst covering him in pancake mixture, flour and eggs.

When the three finally got off Alby, the giggled and high-fived to each other before running off to the Homestead to gather up some clothes for their shower. But when the got back, they were holding a handful of Gally, Minho and Newt's clothes, smirking to each other. Quickly they disappeared and when they appeared again, they were in Minho, Gally and Newt's clothes, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Order, order, order!" Melody declared, with a heavy British accent, smirking at Newt. "We must have order because thats how we run the Glade!"  
"Your the Shuckiest Shuck-faced shuck there every was!" Harmony impersonated, barely containing her laughter as she waggled a finger at the Gladers.  
"Thomas is a Klunk-head!" Piper screached and with that last comment, all three fell to the floor in fits of laughter whilst Gally, Minho and Newt where blushing madly with slightly bemused expressions on their faces. 

The Glade erupted in laughter as the Builders pointed at Gally, their faces red with laughter. Even Alby cracked a grin and chuckled slightly at the trio's humour. The triplets heaved themselves off the floor, clutching each other for support before running off hollering an,  
"Thomas is a Shuck-face!"  
"Oh, you asked for it!" Thomas roared as he chased after his sisters, quickly catching up with them and tickling their sides and they giggled and screamed "Stop"s as they heaved for breath. And Thomas felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Happy.


	9. Scaredy-Cat

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Without futher ado, ENJOY!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Scardy-Cat

* * *

Cato pulled Coral away from the men, so she was standing behind him. Marvel moved close to him so the men where blocked out of view. The two boys nodded toward each other and turned to glare at the Peacekeepers. Mrs Ludwig scowled at them and proclaimed  
"You should have given us time to-"  
"Yes, yes. Short notice. But I'd hope you'd want nothing to happen to your precious children." A man retorted, snarling nastily.  
"I'm hardly precious." Coral mumbled but was shushed by Clove who took her by her hand and led her out the back door, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. Finnick gave the men harsh looks before growling,  
"You will do nothing to her."  
"Oh we will do nothing." The man said, smirking "But we cannot guarantee Mr. Snow won't."  
"I can spear you in fifty different ways-" Finnick yelled as Mrs Ludwig held him back.  
"Don't waste your breath on them, Fin. I wouldn't." A voice whispered from the back door. Marvel could practically hear the smirk in Coral's voice as the Peacekeepers diverted their eyes to the petite girl leaning against the door frame.

"Coral-" Cato started but Coral cut in, stalking up towards the men who towered over her. Dwarfing her frame. She grabbed a fistful of the man who had spoken last's uniform, pinning him against the wall,  
"I know about two hundred ways to kill you with a me reason I shouldn't do it?" She taunted, pulling out a conveniently placed knife from her shoe and tracing it along the man's jaw. He was a tall blonde with dull green eyes. He gulped, scared of a girl half of his heart.  
"Because-because... He'll kill your brother." He stuttered. Her eyes widened slightly before she snarled, letting go of his white uniform so her fell against the wall.  
"Scaredy-cat"


	10. The Scared Little Girl

Hello My Fellow FanGirls!  
So, first off, I would like to apologise for not updating for a while, I have had to revise for a Grade 5 Theory exam which has been quite hectic. But I hope you enjoy!  
Love Addie xx

* * *

The Scared Little Girl

* * *

The man let out a breathy laugh, trying to regain his menace.  
"Your just a scared little girl. A scared little girl who doesn't belong anywhere-"  
The sickening sound of the man's jaw coming into contact with Coral's fist rang throughout the house. The man stumbled back, clutching his jaw and moaning in pain.  
"And your just a man who hides behind a helmet. If anyone doesn't belong here, its you. Now get out." She replied, voice shaking with anger.  
"Not so fast, Girlie. The victor," Another piped up, nodding towards Finnick. "Comes with us."  
Getting ready to punch another Peace Keeper, Coral growled menacingly. Finnick held her back, arms tightening around her waist.  
"Don't worry," He whispers, stroking her hair, "I'll be back."  
"But they do things to you, Finn. They do unimaginable things that hurt more than the Games did. And you don't have any say." She whispers back, her eyes still glued to the men in white, fists balled and ready to attack.  
"It's worth it." He said, releasing her but putting both his hands on her shoulders, "I get to protect you."  
"But-" She protests  
"No, they are not worth it." He replied, clutching her face with both his hands, he placed a kiss on her forehead as a goodbye, "I love you."  
"Love you, too, Finn." She answers, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  
And he disappears out the door without another word.


End file.
